Capture thy Angel
by sumisweet
Summary: Harry and Blaise are the biggest players at Sunnieral Prep High school. Falling in love, Blaise found 'the one' for him. When staying after school, Harry found a piano angel. Can Harry wins his angel's heart, even if Blaise had already captured it?
1. Piano angel

Capture thy Angel

by sumisweet

Betaed by Bad-Azz-Slytherin Chaos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Not mine. NOT MINE. The "Harry Potter" series and it's characters belong to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing it for entertainment and enjoyment, not to make a profit.

Author Note: Well, there isn't much to say. Just go enjoy this chapter and then tell me what do you think of it when you're done reading it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Piano Angel

It was a beautiful morning in a big town called Merinosy. The sun was shining high in the sky, birds were chirping, and a boy just got hit in the head with a cane. At Sunnieral Private Prep School, seventeen year- old Harry Potter was caught day dreaming again.  
  
"You're a slacker, Potter!" Professor Snape yelled, tapping his thin slender black maple cane on the raven boy's head. "Stop day dreaming or I'll kick you out of this class! Don't think I won't Mr. Potter, even your father and mother's fortune can't bribe you out of this."   
  
"Ouch! Will you stop abusing my head with that cane of yours?!" Harry said while covering his head with both of his hands.  
  
Professor Snape snorted and stopped the harassment. "If I catch you looking out that stupid window again, I swear I'll kick you out of A.P. Chemistry, Mr. Potter."  
  
Walking up to the front of the classroom fluidly as his black long coat flowed behind him, Professor Snape continued to explain the intercourse and result if one mix vial xy with vial gh. Sighing annoyed, Harry readjusted his glasses before he looked at the board and began to write down what Professor Snape was writing.  
  
Half an hour later the bell rang and class was dismissed. Harry got up groggily and when he passed the strict Chemistry teacher, Professor Snape sent him a glare that said, "You better do your homework so it'll be ready to turn in tomorrow or I'll be kicking your sorry ass". Harry shuddered from the glare and almost ran out of the class room.  
  
Catching up with his two best friends, Harry swung his arms around his friends' shoulders. One of his best friends jumped in surprise, gasping at the touch.  
  
"It's okay, 'Mione, it's just me, Harry." Harry assured the bushy hair girl.   
  
"Harry, you gave me quite a scare there." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Hey mate, I see you got into trouble with that greasy-haired git again, huh?" Ron, a fiery red-head boy, asked, slapping Harry's back with a loud "slap".  
  
"Jesus, Ron! Will you not hit my back so hard?" Harry said, rubbing his back.  
  
Ron turned slightly pink and mumbled an apology. Harry laughed and said it was okay. Hermione tossed her brown curly hair gracefully and looked at Harry with a very disappointing look. Sighing deeply, Hermione began to lecture Harry.  
  
"Harry, you are failing your A.P. Chemistry class! Stop daydreaming and start studying. You are never going to pass Professor Snape's class if you kept daydreaming or writing notes to your little girlfriends and boyfriends. And Ronald Weasley! How dare you call Professor Snape a greasy-haired git?" Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously at Ron, who let out a little squeak and hid behind Harry.  
  
"Also Harry, why did you chose A.P. Chemistry if you knew you were going to make it in Professor Snape's class?" Hermione asked as she continued to glare at Ron.  
  
"I can't help it! There are a lot of cute guys and girls in Snape's class." Harry smirked while Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Seriously, Harry, do you care about guys and girls more than your own grade?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Do you really have to ask me? Of course I do!" Harry laughed. "It doesn't matter any way because no matter how much effort I put in my school work, I know I'm going to pass."  
  
"Harry, you are abusing your family fortune. Just because your family is one of the top ten wealthiest families in U.K. doesn't mean you can keep bribing your way through school. You need some knowledge in that hollow brain of yours." Hermione tapped Harry's head at the end of her lecturing.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you're no fun." Harry groaned.  
  
"Um, guys, we should really stop talking and get to Professor McGonagall before we are tardy," Ron suddenly said when he looked at his watch.  
  
"Good idea, Ron. I don't think I want to know what her new punishment is for those who are tardy. Last time was horrible!" Harry exclaimed before he and both of his friends broke into a run to the east side of the school.  
  
Thirty seconds later . . .  
  
"I am so disappointed in you, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said grimly. "This is the third time this week that you had been tardy to my class. After school, you shall come to this class and write "I shall not be tardy next time" on the board, five hundred times for me. Don't worry if you run out of space because you can use the boards over in the music room if you do."   
  
"Yes ma'am." Harry muttered.  
  
"Good, now sit down. Class, please open your Literature book to page 230. We will read the play 'Romeo and Juliet', today. " Professor McGonagall instructed.   
  
It's funny how unlucky Harry can get. The tardy bell rang just after Hermione, Ron, and him arrived at the B-2 Literacy class, and McGonagall was no where to be seen. While Ron and Hermione rushed to their seats, Harry just stood there and shouted in joy, but then was interrupted by a cough. Turning around, Harry found a very grim Professor McGonagall staring at him. So in the end, Harry got caught while Hermione and Ron got away.   
  
Lunch time . . . .   
  
"Are you guys ready?" Harry smirked at his two best friends.  
  
"I was born ready." Ron smirked back.  
  
"Explain to me why do we have to do this everyday? It's just going to the lunch room, get food, sit at some table and then eat." Hermione said exasperated.   
  
"Because, Hermione, we're some of the most popular kids at this school. We need to make our appearances known in a dramatic, sexy way." Harry said with a smug on his face.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, let's go already. I'm starving." Hermione said as she took off her black velvet school uniform jacket off her and tied it around her waist. Ron straightened his jacket and took his white blouse out of his black slack (with was against school dress code, section 34, rule number 24, shirts and blouses must be all tucked inside slacks or skirts) and let it sexily frame around his hip. Harry, on the other hand, took off his jacket and swung it over his shoulder. Harry unbuttoned three buttons on top of his blouse, showing off a bit of his well-tone chest, ran one of his hands over his messy raven hair, and winked at his two best friends before he slammed the lunch room's entrance door opened.  
  
The usual rowdy lunchroom silenced at the appearance of the threesome. Girls and boys whistle at Harry as he walked across the lunch room with his two best friends. Who could resist such hot boys and a sexy girl? Harry's raven silky hair was messier than usual and there was a breathtaking smile on his face. His slightly muscular body swayed slightly with each step he took. Hermione walked gracefully beside Harry with an innocent smile on her face. Browns eyes shined with happiness as Hermione wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's. Ron smiled sexily at his girlfriend and then winked at the crowd, making some of the cheerleaders sigh deeply.  
  
After buying their lunch, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down at "the table" for popular kids. Sitting at the table, was Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson with their girlfriends and boyfriends.   
  
"Quite an entrance there, Harry, Hermione, Ron," Blaise teased.  
  
"Nice to see you, Blaise," Hermione said smiling as she sat down next to Ron.  
  
Taking a bite from his hamburger, Harry began to ask who were Blaise's new girlfriends and boyfriends, this week. Of course being one of the most handsome guys in Sunnieral High, Blaise began his long list with great enthusiasm. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys and mumbled something like "boys who play with people's hearts" before engaged into a conversation with Ron and Pansy.   
  
"So, Harry, have you found 'anyone'?" Blaise asked even though he knew what Harry would say.  
  
"Nah, everyone here just wants my body or my money. I don't think there is "the one" for me." Harry sighed.  
  
"Uh-huh, well anyway, I think I met "the one" for me." Blaise said seriously.  
  
Harry bursted out laughing and choked on his hamburger. "Blaise, I don't think so. You are a player! How could you actually fall in love with someone?"  
  
"I'm serious, Harry. Whenever I look at him, my heart just flutters and I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach! Butterflies, Harry, butterflies!" Blaise exclaimed while Harry just sat there wide eyes.  
  
"You are serious, aren't you?" Harry asked and Blaise nodded slightly. "Whoa, dude. You are like one of the biggest players I had ever known and suddenly you think you have fallen in love because you met 'the one'?"  
  
Blaise nodded again, making Harry speechless. Being completely ignored by their friends, Blaise and Harry just stared at each other. Finally, Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Do I know who this person is?"   
  
"No, he told me that he was going to be transfer here today though, but I haven't seen him yet." Blaise said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why do you keep saying "him"? Don't want to tell me his name, huh?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Definitely no. You'll probably announce it to the whole school if I told you." Blaise looked uncertainly at Harry.  
  
"Who me? I would never do such thing," Harry said defensively.  
  
"Yeah right, whatever." Blaise rolled his eyes and then laughed.  
  
Soon, lunch was over, leaving Harry grumpy as he went to the rest of his afternoon classes.   
  
Coach Hooch was very harsh to the soccer team that afternoon, making everyone do fifty push-ups and run ten laps around the soccer field. After soccer practice, Harry's body was sore from the exercises. Limping to Algebra II, Harry found himself tired and worn out.  
  
After Algebra II, Harry felt better and went to Art class. There, he was able to regain his strength back. Harry didn't know why he took Art class. It was boring and stupid. Seriously, the art teacher, Professor Umbridge, did nothing but talk about some dead artist. Most students in Art only enrolled in that class was so they can talk and visit their neighbor to talk. Some students, including Harry, even went into supplies room so they could snog.  
  
Finally, Harry's seventh period was study-hall. In Study-hall, Harry just took a long nap. Usually there wasn't any teacher supervising in Study-hall, so students could do whatever they wanted. An hour later, the dismissal bell rang, making the whole school rustle out off their classes, eager to get home. Unfortunately for Harry, he still had Professor McGonagall's punishment to do.  
  
After saying good bye to his friends and visiting his locker, Harry went to the East side of the school. Walking up into B-2 Literature, Harry went up to the board and then began to write down "I shall not be tardy next time" with a piece of chalk. After writing down that sentence for 335 times down, Harry ran out of space. Striding over to the next room, Harry opened the door to the music room and was surprised when he walked in.   
  
Over by one of the huge windows, was a large grand piano, played by a blond boy. For a few moments, Harry seemed to have stopped breathing at the sight not so far away from him. The blond boy was playing elegantly on the grand piano. His pale, slender fingers seemed to glide across the keys, producing a melody that sounded almost so inhuman-like. His eyes were closed while the his lips were parted, face filled with such emotions. It was like the boy was playing with his soul, not his skill. The silvery blond hair was tied with a black ribbon, but a few strands managed to escaped, framing the angelic boy's flawless face perfectly. Sunshine shined down on the boy, making him glow like an angel. Wearing the school uniform, Harry guessed that the angel boy was just transfer to this school because he had never seen him around before.   
  
Noticing someone's presence, the boy stop playing and opened his eyes. Feelings swelled up inside of Harry when he saw those clear crystal blue eyes of the piano angel. For the first time in his life, Harry's heart fluttered.   
  
"Please don't stop playing. You play so beautiful." Harry managed to say.  
  
The blond boy blushed at Harry's compliment and nodded slightly before he closed his eyes and started to play again. Walking up to the board, Harry began to scribble down "I shall not be tardy next time" as fast as he can so he can watch the piano angel.  
  
After five minutes, which was a record for Harry, he finished writing down the sentences. Suddenly the music was stopped, Harry turned around to see the boy looked at someone. It was Blaise Zabini that was standing in front of the door. The blond angel got up and ran into Blaise's arms. Blaise smiled and hugged the boy in his arms lovingly.  
  
"Hello, Blaise! I missed you so much! I just got transferred here last period. This school is wonderful!" Draco started to blabber.  
  
"Sh, calm down, Draco." Blaise said with a smile on his face. He was about to say something when he noticed Harry. "Hey, Harry! I didn't see you there."  
  
"Hey, Blaise. Care to introduce me to this angel?" Harry asked, flashing one of his dashing smiles at Draco, making the boy blush crimson and look down at his shoes.  
  
Blaise smiled and winked at Harry. "This is 'the one', Harry."  
  
"What?" Harry said in amazed. This angel was the one that Blaise was telling Harry during lunch.  
  
"Blaise, what do you mean 'the one'? What are you talking about?" Draco asked innocently, nudging Blaise on the side.  
  
"This is what I mean." Blaise smiled sweetly before he kissed Draco's tenderly on the lips.  
  
Draco blushed heavily and pulled away.  
  
"Not in front of people, Blaise. You're embarrassing me." Draco pouted, looking over at Harry.  
  
"Uh, I think I better leave, and let you two be alone." Harry forced a smile and before he left,   
  
Harry shook Draco's hand.  
  
"By the way, my name is Harry Potter."  
  
Draco blushed at the contact and smiled back warmly at Harry,   
  
"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author note: Ah, you had just finished chapter one. Tell me what you think of this first chapter. If I get good replies and reviews, I'll write chapter two. If I get bad replies and bad reviews, then it's the other way around; I don't write chapter two. Anyway, I hope most of you like this story I just started. Ta ta ta!


	2. Thy heart is mine

Capture thy Angel

by sumisweet

beta-ed by Bad-azz-slytherin chaos

Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Author's note: Sorry for not updating this story for so long. For those who was hoping this was an update for "Smile for me, Harry" when you saw my Author Alert email, I'm sorry to disappoint you all. I'm happy to annouce though that Chapter Five for "Smile for me, Harry" will be upload on either tomorrow or Monday. Now go and enjoy this story already.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
:::::::::::::::::::Chapter two::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Thy heart is mine  
  
Harry lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling of his four poster bed above him. Books and magazines were spread and tossed around his bed, surrounding Harry. In his hand was his glasses that he had just took off. Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Maybe he could just call off his date tonight with some girl. What was her name again, Mary, Lacy, or was it Casee? Harry couldn't remember.  
  
"Dobby! Come here please." Harry shouted for his butler and sat up on his bed.  
  
"Yes, Master Harry, you called my service?" A mid-forty man came into Harry's bedroom.  
  
"Yes, Dobby, could you call, what's her name, Lacy, Spacy, Macy..." Harry started to stutter, trying to remember what that bloody brunette's name, that he had promised to go out with.  
  
"It's Stacy, sir." Dobby helped.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Could you go call her and tell her that I'm not able to go to the movie with her tonight." Harry said, lying down on his bed again.  
  
"Yes, sir." Dobby said and then left the bedroom.  
  
Draco. That was all that Harry envisioned when he closed his eyes. Whenever he closed his eyes, he kept seeing Draco staring at him so cutely and warmly. Tingly, yes, that's the word. He felt tingly whenever he thought of Draco, the piano angel. He couldn't really be having a crush on Draco, would he? Imagine that, Harry Potter, the biggest player in Sunnieral Prep High School, has a crush on a blond pianist that had just transfered to his school.  
  
I do not have a crush on Draco. I'm a player, not some stupid school boy who has crushes. Beside, Draco is already in love with Blaise, and Blaise is in love with Draco. Harry frowned at the thought. Does this mean Draco's heart already belongs to Blaise? Are there no chances left for him to win Draco's heart?  
  
What do you mean chances, Harry? You're a player. Beside, remember that kiss in the music room? Blaise and Draco were meant to be together. That kiss they shared was so innocent and tender. I had never seen Blaise so gentle and affectionate to anyone before. He always shoved his tongue down his girlfriends or boyfriends' throats. Harry sighed disappointedly at the thought. Blaise is really serious with his relationship with Draco.  
  
He looked over at his clock; it showed that it was only 7:02 P.M.. I should go to sleep early and just skip dinner tonight. Harry yawned slightly and just a few seconds later, he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Blaise! Blaise! Blaise! Blaise! Blaise! Blaise! Blaise!" Draco chanted, jumping up and down on Blaise's bed cheerfully.  
  
"What, dear?" Blaise smiled with amusement, turning from his computer to a very hyper blond boy.  
  
"I'm hungryyyyyyy! Can we go and get some ice cream?" Draco pouted, giving Blaise his best puppy-eyes look.  
  
Looking at his monitor, Blaise saw that he still had to write a few more lines for his A.P. Chemistry homework before he was done with it. But then, Draco was giving him the most adorable puppy-eyes he had ever seen. How could he refuse?  
  
Blaise let out a growl and jumped from out of his chair and onto his bed, tackling Draco down on the soft mattress. Blaise lowered his face to Draco's. The flushed blond boy smiled cheekily then leaned up and kiss Blaise's nose. Blaise narrowed his eyes at Draco and then broke into a small smile. He kissed Draco's nose and then both of the pink cheeks.  
  
"Is that a yes then?" Draco chirped happily while blushing at the attention Blaise was giving him.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Blaise whispered dreamily as he landed kissed all over Draco's face except his lips. "But you have to kiss me first, then we'll go and get ice cream."  
  
Draco nodded slightly and blushed a deep crimson color when Blaise's lips touched his own. Blaise slowly moved his lips against Draco's, making the smaller boy under him sigh deeply. Pale hands buried themselves onto the brown locks, twirling the silky locks around the slender fingers. Blaise's arms wrapped around Draco's small body and pulled him into a tight hug. And for a moment, Blaise and Draco just savored the feelings of their lips touching and molding into each others.  
  
Breaking away, Blaise smiled and said, " Let's go now."  
  
"Yeah, let's get ice cream now." Draco smiled back at Blaise.  
  
Blaise got off of Draco and the bed and offered a helping hand to Draco, so he could get up. Draco took the offer and pulled himself out of the bed. Squealing happily, Draco started to chant 'ice cream time' and jogged out of Blaise's bedroom, pulling Blaise along with him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Things weren't going well for Harry this morning. First he was tardy for first period, Civics, when he was snogging with a red-haired chic and lost the time. Professor Binns made him write a five page report on some dead guy. Then, because he was held after class by Professor Binns, he was late for Professor Snape's A.P. Chemistry class. That greasy git looked happy when Harry entered class five minutes after the tardy bell rung. Now, he had to clean Professor Snape's black board everyday after school, for one week. English class went by okay, but it was dreadful at lunch time.  
  
:::::Flash back::::  
  
As Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their usual entrance to the cafeteria, Harry noticed another person sitting at the popular table.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Draco chirped happily while sitting beside Blaise.  
  
"Hi, Draco, Blaise." Harry smiled back, sitting down on an opposite seat of Blaise and Draco.  
  
"Hey, care to introduce this guy to us?" Hermione said when she sat down next to Harry and Ron.  
  
Getting up, Blaise pointed to Ron and Hermione and said, "This is Hermione and Ron. Ron, Hermione, this is Draco, my beautiful angel."  
  
"Angel huh? You must be really special for Blaise to called you angel." Hermione said and winked at Draco.  
  
Draco's cheeks colored red, adorably making everyone, mostly girls, around the table let out 'aw's'. Draco lowered his face down to hide away his red face but it was already noticed by everyone. Blaise smiled and wrap his arm around Draco, pulling the small blushing boy close to him. Blaise gave Draco a kiss on one of his bright pink cheeks, making everyone 'aw' again while Draco blushed an even more red color.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone was cooing about how cute and adorable Draco was and how Blaise and Draco were such a cute couple, Harry was grinding his teeth. His blood boiled as he look at the center of attention. Harry wanted to be the one to wrap his arms around Draco's waist and kiss him, not Blaise. He wanted to be the one to make Draco blush and stutter adorably.  
  
"Hey, Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked him nervously. Harry been snarling and harassing his silver fork in his hand.  
  
"What, Ron?" Harry almost sneered, breaking from his thought.  
  
"Um, nothing except you've been snarling at something and bending your fork into a 'U'," Ron said as he points to the bended fork in Harry's hand.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking about something." Harry put on a fake smile and hope Ron would just take that excuse and won't ask more.  
  
Seemingly enough, Ron decided not to question Harry anymore by nodding at Harry. Harry let out a relieved sigh and looked at his bended fork. Did he really bend this fork like this? Harry stared at the fork in amazement. After getting another fork, Harry resumed his lunch and tried not to look at the happy couple in front of him, for he was afraid that he might ruin another fork.  
  
:::End flash back:::  
  
After lunch, Harry was in a bad mood. As Harry was walking to Gym, he met the school's security.  
  
"Heya, 'Arry!" The school's security greeted Harry cheerfully, waving his huge arm rapidly.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid," Harry replied in a monotone voice.  
  
Hagrid had never seen Harry like this before; his shirt and slacks were ironed, blouse tucked in nice and neat, hair neat as a pin, and look, he was wearing his tie the right way! Never in his life Hagrid thought he would see the Great Player, Harry Potter, be so damn orderly. Hagrid looked to the right and left of Harry. Oh my god! No cute girls er guys tagin' along wit 'Arry!?  
  
"Arry, is ter anythin' wrong wit yeh?" Hagrid said in concern at Harry.  
  
"No, I'm fine Hagrid," Harry said as he looked at the huge security in front of him.  
  
"Are yeh sure?"  
  
"Yes, Hagrid, if you could please excuse me, I have to go to Gym," Harry excused himself, leaving a bewildered Hagrid behind. 'Arry jus' said 'please' an' 'excuse' in one sentence! Hagrid thought amazingly.  
  
As Harry walked to Gym, he thought about Draco. How could a such innocent boy make him go so crazy? Innocent or not, Harry wanted Draco. He had never felt anything like this before; so giddy and tingly.  
  
Blaise and Draco are already an item! Harry thought angrily, slamming his fist into a locker right beside him, making a dent.  
  
Item my arse! I will win Draco's heart! Harry screamed mentally with determination.  
  
And with that last thought, Harry arrived at Gym with a huge grin on his face.

Author's note: Yay! I'm done with this chapter! The next chapter probably take a really long time to be upload because school started for me again, and I have been recieving homeworks that keep me awake to 1 A.M. most of the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review. Who knows? If I have positive reviews, I'll update faster.


	3. Line, Hook, and sink

Capture Thy Angel

By Sumisweet

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and its characters are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Author's Notes: I'm terribly sorry for not updating this story in a long time. I had this moment in life where I just didn't like writing anymore. However, I seem to be in a swing again. I will try to update this story and my others when I have new chapters.

This chapter has not been Beta-ed

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Three:Line, Hook,and Sink

"Hmm, how to capture the love of your life?" Harry read the cover of a book he had just pick off the shelf. "Nah, that is too oblivious. I need something that is not cliché or lovey dovey."

After school, Harry went to a local bookstore near his house. He has a plan to make Draco his. Draco seems too innocent to seduce. He can't think of anyway he can seduce Draco without making a fool out of himself. Harry decided he'll do the old fashion style.

"A-ha! Ten easy steps to make someone falls in love with you for teens," Harry beamed with satisfaction.

When Harry paid for the book, he went back to his mansion. Running up to his room, Harry ordered Dobby to not let anyone disturbs him. Harry flopped onto his bed and began to read the book.

"Step one, do something nice for the person you like. Example: Walks he/she to his/her locker or class."

Well, something nice. Walking to a locker or class is wayyyyy boringggg. Suddenly, it clinked. He got it, Harry knows what to do.

:o:

"O-hoy, Draco! Where is Blaise?" Harry asked the next day at school when he noticed Blaise wasn't in any of his morning classes. By now, it was lunchtime and still no present of Blaise.

"Hey there, Harry! Oh, Blaise couldn't go to school because he has a dentist appointment." Draco said, wincing slightly at the thought of dentists and their evil drills.

_Perfect._

"Want to walk with me to lunch?" As he had suspected, Draco cheerfully accepted.

As they were walking, Harry carefully unfolds step one to "Operation: Sweep Draco off his Feet". Noticing Draco's wallet through the half-opened zipper of his small duffle bag that Draco was carrying, Harry smiled inward evilly. This is going to be so easy.

"Say, Draco, that duffle bag looks heavy. I don't mind carrying it for you." Harry insisted.

Hesitated, Draco seems tongue-tied. After a few second, he shyly shook his head, saying it wasn't that heavy.

"I insist, Draco." Harry slurred seductively, making a blush creeps up slowly on Draco's soft complexion.

Harry suddenly felt a familiar tingly feeling inside of him when he saw Draco's cheeks became a slightly pink color. Then when Draco gave his duffle bag to Harry, their hands, for a moment, brushed against each other lightly.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Ba-bump.

Harry felt his heart beating harshly. Such weird feelings. Harry had never experienced such feelings before. It frightened him but yet excited him also.

Harry took the bag but said nothing. Draco, like Harry, said nothing as the shade of pink on his cheeks grew darker.

:o:

"I can't find my wallet!" Draco panicked. There he was, just got his food, and then went to the money register to pay for his lunch when he found out his wallet was not in his duffle bag.

"Look honey-bun, I can't let you go with that food there until you pay for it." The lunch lady said, completely unfazed to the pleading look on Draco's face.

"But I'm so hungry," Draco whined softly, looking wishfully at his lunch tray.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked, coming up behind Draco.

"I can't find my wallet, " Draco sniffed sadly.

_Exactly as planned._

"I'll pay it for you." Harry offered to the sniffing boy.

Draco's eyes shined up with an odd expression. Was it gratitude? Harry wasn't sure. Before Harry could stop him self, he fell into the mystical orbs of grey. Specks of blue and even a streak of lush green. His heart started beating abnormally again as Harry suddenly found it was a bit hard for him to breathe.

Draco's eyes widen as Harry came closer to him. What was Harry doing? His heart raced and Draco felt himself flushed hotly. Closer and closer, Harry's face was only inches away from his own.

"Harry, what are yo–," Draco whispered before his breath was taken away.

"Are you going to pay or what? I don't have all day," the Lunch lady said rudely, ruined the moment between the two.

Harry managed to give a decent blush before paying for the food. Draco glanced down and the shade on his face went three times darker.

"Thank you." Draco said to Harry, not meeting his eyes.

"You're welcome. It was that big of a deal. Come, let's go to our tables" Harry led Draco away from the counter.

Hermione greeted them and gave Draco a warm smile. Ron just scooted over to make space. Once they have sat down, Draco, Pansy, and Hermione started talking about a new store in the central mall. Ron talk to Ron about soccer instead.

"So, do you think I'll be a goalie? I've been practicing like mad yesterday for the try out today. Sean is a pretty tough competition. Last week I saw him blocked a soccer ball from Blaise. It was amazing," Ron ranted on and on.

"Hm, I don't know. You're pretty good. Sean is awesome though. I think you'll have a good chance," Harry said before taking a huge bite of his chicken sandwich. Suddenly, he caught a glance from Draco. Draco gave a squeak and looked away immediately.

Harry smiled at that, making Ron confused.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked with a dumb look on his face.

"Nothing, " Harry lied.

Ron just gave a shrug and stab his chicken nugget with a fork. He dunked it in a cup of cheese before pop it into his mouth.

"How are you and Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron gave a small grin. "We're doing just fine. She finally let me kiss her. God, took me ten dates before she would even let me kiss her cheeks."

Harry gave a pleasant laugh. "That is what you get for going out with the most strict girl in the school!"

"Hey, it's not that funny. So, what do you think about Blaise and Draco? Do you think he is serious?" Ron gave a glance at Draco.

"I don't know. Blaise has never settle down before. But, He looks pretty happy whenever he's around Draco though." Harry whispered to Ron, not wanting Draco to hear this conversation.

"I'll agree with you there. Blaise always saying how Draco is beautiful and the best thing that ever came to his life. You don't see that playboy being with anyone anymore. I think he is really serious about his relationship with Draco." Ron whispered back.

Harry mumbled 'yeah' and then began to think. He had forgotten all about Blaise. What about him? How would stealing Draco away from Blaise affect him? Blaise is so deeply in love with Draco. Draco also is in love with him.

Harry suddenly felt really bad. Must he be so selfish? Why haven't he thought about how Blaise would feel if he stole the very best thing in his life? On the other hand, he had never felt such ways as he did when he met Draco. Every one surrounding him was always the same to him. It was always "Hey, you're sexy. Wanna shag?"

Draco was different. He was untouchable. Everything about Draco seems so pure. Harry wanted to hold the sweet boy and love him. Love him? Can he really be in love with Draco? Somehow, a small answer to him "yes". Ever since that faithful day that Harry met Draco. His beautiful piano angel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Well, that's all for now. I still don't know how Blaise will be let down. I feel so sorry for him. How would you guys feel if Blaise falls in love with another character? Oh, by the way, I need a new beta for this story. I would really appreciate it if someone be my beta. I must warn though, I can't update steadily so if you are a person who has to have a chapter every week, I'm sorry. Now, if you are a beta that is patience and don't mind late updates, you would be wonderful. Thank you all that have read this chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't all that bad. Bai bai!

Next Chapter: Draco confused by Harry's actions. Oh dear, was that a kiss?


End file.
